1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent supply system for a self-cleaning kitchen hood, and more particularly to a detergent supply system that can be conveniently attached to the self-cleaning kitchen hood.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional kitchen hood catches and discharges oily smoke from a kitchen with an exhaust fan. However, the fan and wall of the kitchen hood are coated with a sticky oil residue when the kitchen hood is used for a short period. Then, the kitchen hood becomes stinky, and the exhaust efficiency is significantly reduced. To clean the kitchen hood, users have to disassemble the kitchen hood, especially to detach the fan, and reassemble the kitchen hood after cleaning. Therefore, cleaning the kitchen hood is troublesome for the user. Moreover, a technician is needed to reassemble the kitchen hood because the kitchen hood is complicated and easily makes noise when accessories of the kitchen hood are not reassembled properly.
Consequently, kitchen hoods manufacturers developed a self-cleaning kitchen hood that includes a cleaning apparatus with detergent inside the kitchen hood so that the kitchen hood can clean itself when the kitchen hood gets dirty. Because the cleaning apparatus is built into the kitchen hood, the kitchen hood is huge. Additionally, the cleaning apparatus is difficult to access when repairs are required. Because of the foregoing drawbacks, the cleaning apparatus for a kitchen hood cannot be used in many kitchens.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional cleaning apparatus for a kitchen hood.